1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a disposable or re-usable, washable, adjustable, removable liner for a child car seat, existing built-in car seat in a vehicle, child backless booster car seat and protective arm, and other seats.
2. Background Information
Child car seats, being mandatory, are in constant use. A child may be confined for long periods of time in the car seat.
Provisions must be made for food, drink, and entertainment for the child while confined in the car seat. Any of these provisions can cause a messy situation with crumbs and spills. Other problems arise, such as a leaking diaper or a child spitting up.
When any of these events occur the car seat must either be cleaned out with a vacuum or wiped off with a damp cloth or, most preferably, removed from the vehicle, washed, and allowed to dry before the child can be placed back in the car seat in a clean, comfortable environment. All of these options can cause a considerable delay in travel plans. Another consideration is the effect of the spills and accidents on the vehicle upholstery.
A towel or blanket cannot be used efficiently to protect the child or car seat because they interfere with the car seat's harness belt hook ups. Some car seats have a removable cover that can be laundered, but it is the original cover, and one must still wait for it to be washed and then dried before it can be re-installed and the child returned to the seat for travel. This type of washable cover is generally not easily removed or re-installed due to several screws or snaps that can be difficult to deal with. The cover is generally not of a thickness of padding that is comfortable for the child for a very long period of time. It is made that way intentionally to allow for faster drying after laundering.
This present invention, with three versions, solves each of these problems. The liner foremost keeps the child in a comfortable, sanitary environment all the time he is in the car seat. The liner is easily removed, folding inward as it is removed, trapping particles and moisture inside the liner. The liner is then replaced with a fresh disposable type, or a spare washable type liner. Travel can resume in a very short period of time. Many times the vehicle upholstery has been spared a major clean up or damage by using the liner.
The positioning of several line points for harness belt hook ups makes it very practical for many different car seat designs to be accommodated by the liner. The outer elasticized edge and security straps in combination with the harness belts rupturing through the liner at line points, or cuts being made on the lining for the belts to pass through, and a light adhesive backing, hold liner in place until it is intentionally removed. (Version A)
The protective arm liner gives much added protection to the child and to the protective arm original cover with it's extra absorbency. It is securely held in position by a light adhesive on the backside surface and “disposable diaper-like” closure tabs, until it is replaced with a fresh disposable or a spare reusable liner. A line point is positioned to cooperate with the harness belt hook up. (Version B)
The liner for the existing built-in car seat in a vehicle and backless booster car seat gives protection to the child and to the vehicle seat, where there is otherwise nothing to protect this surface. This liner is also held in place by line points for the harness belt hook ups, and by a light adhesive coating on the back side of liner. This version of the invention has an elasticized edge on both central sides that stands up above the car seat, retaining moisture inside the liner, protecting the vehicle upholstery. It is also removed easily and replaced with a fresh disposable liner or a spare washable type. (Version C)
This liner is installed in the backless booster car seat by draping the bottom portion of the liner over the car seat's seat area, then making contact with the vehicle upholstery by smoothing the top portion of the liner against the upholstery with decisive pressure. If using the type with adhesive tabs on the back, the corresponding tabs have been pre-applied to the vehicle upholstery. (Version C)
Versions of these liners could be used in other seats in addition to car seats and vehicle seats.
Materials used for this invention would be “disposable diaper-like” material or “panty-liner-like” material consisting of a first absorbent layer, a second optional, absorbable filler, and a bottom nonpermeable layer for the disposable versions; and a soft, washable fabric for the washable, reusable version of the liners.